


Demons, Wizards and Toads, Oh My!

by Kurai3



Series: Exorcising Magic [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Ao No Exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai3/pseuds/Kurai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Yukio and Bon were having a pretty normal day...well as normal as a day could be for two half demons and an exorcist. However it does not remain normal for long, while out facing off against a dimensional demon Rin uses his flames and the group land in number 12 Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to England

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter.
> 
> Ranks:  
> Rin - Intermediate second class. (Knight & Tamer)  
> Bon - Intermediate first class. (Aria and Dragoon)  
> Yukio - Senior first class. (Doctor & Dragoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin, Yukio and Bon make an appearance at 12 Grimmauld Placed where they are greeted by a meeting of wizards. Also Bon and Rin share a room and Rin sets fire to the sheets.

The current residence of number 12 Grimmauld Place could only stare in stunned silence at the scene before them. Three teenage boys, about the same age as Ron, Harry and Hermoine, were now stood in the center of the dining room with different expressions on each of their faces. The spectacled boy simply sighed quietly to himself before moving forward to try and get in between the other two.

"I told you using flames was a stupid idea! That was a flame eating, dimensional demon!" The dark brown haired boy yelled while the blue eyed boy glared at him.

"Oh right because you know everything!" He yelled back, so loud that anyone who heard him would have thought who might actually attack the other boy.

"I know a damn sight more than you do!" The taller boy instantly retorted before the other member of the group decided to intervene.

"That's enough, both of you! While I agree it was foolish for Okumura-kun to use his flames without thinking of the consequences at that moment in time it was also the only option we had," he stated coolly and the sound of his voice brought a stop to the fight instantly.

"Sorry Okumura-sensei," the brown haired boy muttered while the other boy looked away sheepishly from the stern glare he was receiving.

 "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath but this seem to be enough to appease the other boy as he smiled brightly.

"Good. Now that's sorted we should report back...to...Mephisto," he claimed, his voice starting to stutter as he turned around and saw the people standing around them. "Oh dear. I don't think we're in True Cross Town anymore," he told the other two calmly who also looked around at their surroundings and stared. Remus was the first of the group to speak up as he kept his wand trained on the intruders.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked and though his voice was comforting his wand was still raised in warning. Immediately feeling the threat of this group the boy who had stopped the argument took  protective step in front of the other two and Remus had to admit he was impressed with the boys bravery.

"My name is Okumura Yukio. This is Okumura Rin and Suguro Ryuji," he introduced, pointing to each boy in turn. Several members of the Order gave the boy a strange look and Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"The way you said your name...are you foreign?" He questioned and Yukio nodded his head. 

"Yes, which is strange since I can understand you perfectly and also seem competent with speaking the language here," he replied, as if talking to himself.

"Where are we anyway?" The other black haired boy, Rin, spoke as he looked around.

"This house is in London, England," Moody explained, leaving out most of the finer details, and the three boys turned their attention to him.

"England?!" Rin exclaimed before turning to Ryuji with a scared look in his eye.

"But isn't that like really far away?! Isn't that like another country?! Now what are we going to do?! How are we going to get back?!" The teenager yelled out, his worry exploding before Ryuji smacked him on the back of his head.

"Will you calm down idiot! Things will be fine," the other boy replied but the softness in his voice did not go undetected by Remus as he attempted to calm the other boy down.

"But...but...what about the others?" Rin whimpered and Ryuji sighed at him.

"They'll be fine. They can handle themselves, they are all at least junior level now."

"I guess you're right," Rin finally gave in with a resounded sigh before turning his attention back to Yukio who seemed to be deep in conversation with the man who had first spoken to them. After a while Yukio returned his attention to them with a slight smile. 

"Moody-kun has kindly allowed us to stay here for a while until we can figure out what we're going to do," he stated and Bon nodded while Rin grinned.

"Come on Ryuji lets find a room!" He exclaimed and Remus couldn't help but chuckle slightly, a chuckle he shared with the ragged looking man next to him.

"Come on me and Remus will show you to some spare rooms," the man told them. "Name's Serius by the way. Serius Black," he introduced himself and Remus waved slightly as the three boys turned to them before following them to some spare rooms.

* * *

After the first night at number 12 Grimmauld place the three boys had been introduced to the rest of the people staying there, all of which were kids, and left to do their own things. This, of course, suited the three just fine. During that time Yukio researched things about England and anyway's to get home while Bon and Rin did what they usually did, argued and mated.

* * *

The first thing Rin heard in the morning a few weeks after they had appeared in London was yelling. Very loud yelling... _very,_ very loud yelling... _infuriatingly_ loud yelling. Needless to say Rin was not happy to be woken up by this and he made that very clear to everyone but mostly to his mate.

"Bon someone's yelling," he stated.

"I know," his mate replied sleepily.

"Go and shut them up."

"You go. You're the one who's annoyed."

"I don't want to go I'm comfy...and how did you know I'm annoyed."

"Because you're flames are burning the sheets," Bon claimed and Rin's eyes flew open as he leaped out of the bed and landed on the floor in an ungraceful heap. Once he managed to regain some composure he stared at the half charred bed sheets then at the naked form underneath and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Sorry," he muttered as he turned away to hide his embarrassment while Bon sighed before pushing himself to his feet and getting changed.

"Come on idiot. Lets go find out what woke you up," he stated as he gently pulled Rin to his feet and led the shorter boy from the room, his hand still holding Rin's. As they got closer to the source of the shouting Bon could make out a few words but his attention returned to Rin when he heard the younger boy whimper. As he turned to face his mate he felt the grip on his hand tighten and Rin's eyes were clamped shut.

"What's wrong sweety?" Bon asked lightly and Rin peeked up at him.

"The noise hurts," he muttered in reply and Bon narrowed his eyes. He didn't know who was shouting but they were about to receive the infamous Bon death glare. Once he reached the room he kicked the door open and ignored the blatant stares he was receiving from the group of people inside the room.

"Will you keep it down! You're yelling is giving Rin problems!" He hissed but he didn't raise his voice, that was the last thing Rin needed right now and he knew it.

"Who are you?" The black haired boy in the room asked and one of the redheads, Bon was pretty sure his name was Ron, stepped forward.

"Ah Harry. These are Ryuji Suguro and Rin Okumura," Ron explained and Harry turned back to the pair as Rin slowly stuck his head round from behind Bon.

"Hi," he stated quietly, not wanting the yelling to start again. As Rin looked around the room he noticed Hermoine was also there and she smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry Rin, we didn't mean to cause you problems," she apologized and he nodded slightly to let them know they were forgiven. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned so Bon decided to explain. It seemed that this kid was the one who had been yelling and it was because he'd been left out of the loop so Bon decided to let it slide for today.

"Rin has a condition that causes him oversensitive hearing so whenever he's in a close vicinity of someone yelling or screaming it gives him a migraine," he claimed. That was the cover story him and Yukio had come up with to deal with Rin's sensitive hearing but the blue eyed boy still had to try and keep the rest under wraps. 

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know," he muttered and at this point he gave his two friends pointed stares.

"It's okay. I don't mind, it's not as bad as Ryuji makes it sound," Rin stated with a grin, back to his usual infuriatingly adorable self. When he saw the wide grin on the boys face he couldn't help but smile back, it seemed his smile was infectious. Once Rin began talking to the three Bon decided to leave him to it, knowing the other boy would yell of he needed help.

* * *

When Molly called them all down for lunch Harry followed his friends down into the dining room and startled as he saw Molly already sitting in her seat at the table. This in itself was no surprise but what had shocked Harry was the fact there was not yet food on the table. Molly would never sit down if she was still preparing food so he assumed that someone else must be making the food but that didn't make much sense. Molly never usually trusted anyone else when it came to cooking. Looking over at the kitchen area he saw a familiar shock of spiky black hair and a streak of blonde next to it. It seemed like Rin was cooking for them today. Deciding not to question anyone on this Harry took a seat next to Serius who smiled at him. 

"Hey Harry," he stated and Harry nodded his head in greeting.

"So why is Molly letting someone else cook exactly?" He asked curiously and Sirius, as well as several others at the table, grinned.

"You'll find out soon," the older man replied mysteriously before looking up as plates were set on the table and everyone began to dig in. As soon as Harry tasted the first mouthful he realized why Molly had allowed Rin to cook.

"This is delicious," he mumbled through a mouthful of food, receiving chuckles and grins from the others around the table. 

 

 

 


	2. Meetings, Hearings and Cleaning Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of the Phoenix tell Harry what's been going on. The group are put on cleaning duty. Harry has his hearing and Ron and Hermoine become prefects. They're are plenty of parties at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Dinner the day Harry arrived was a slightly tense affair. Yukio was introduced to Harry before the food was served and as everyone began to eat much of the conversation around the table turned to information about the war. Well that was until laughter was heard at the middle of the table were Rin, Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around with laughter while Bin and Yukio just rolled their eyes at the antics. As Mundungus continued his story about the stolen toads Molly interrupted quickly.

"I don't think we need to any more of your business dealings thank you very much Mundungus," she stated coolly and Mundungus apologized while the kids continued to try and hold back their laughter. After dinner was over the conversation lulled and several people began to yawn tiredly.

"Nearly time for bed I think," Molly commented with a yawn.

"Not just yet Molly," Sirius interrupted as he turned to Harry. "I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be start asking questions about Voldemort," he added and the atmosphere instantly became alert and tense. Rin, who had previously been nodding off to sleep against his mate's shoulder, sensed the change and his eyes flicked open as he turned to the source of the conversation in the room.

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermoine but they said we're not allowed in the Order so..." Harry began but he was cut off by Molly.

"And they're quite right. You're too young," she replied curtly to which Sirius turned his attention to her. "Since when did someone have to been in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked and the argument continued like that for a while until Molly finally gave in.

"Ginny-Ron-Hermoine-Fred-George-I want you out of this kitchen,now," she told them and turned to the other three teenagers in the room but before she can say anything there is instant uproar. By the end of all the shouting and arguing Ginny is the only one to leave, though she doesn't do it quietly. Once Lupin returns from closing the curtains on Mrs Black's portrait Molly turns to the three foreigners. "I want you out too," she continued and as Yukio looked at the other two he can see the defiant look in their eyes. Knowing there was no way they were simply going to leave Yukio gave a resound sigh.

"Sorry but if it's all the same to you I think we'll stay. We've seen our fair share of battles and if you tell us more about what's going on we may be able to help," he explained and he could see many of the confused looks he was getting, it was to be expected since he'd never mentioned anything about their past before so he wasn't all that surprised. At first Molly seemed like she was going to argue but then she simply shook her head and waved her hand for the conversation to begin. As the meeting got underway Yukio and Bon listened intently while Rin got the main points of the conversation as he rested his head on Bon's shoulder.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about. Just let me torch the Voldemort guy and the whole thing will be over," he mumbled and all attention turned to him to see he was half asleep. Yukio face palmed at his brothers comment while Bon rolled his eyes but the pair couldn't help the small grins that made their way across their faces.

"Whatever you say Rin," Bon commented and the other boy whispered something incoherently into Bon's shoulder as he curled up into a comfier position. After the blue eyed boys interruption the meeting continued until Molly decided enough had been said and they all made their way to bed.

* * *

The next morning saw Rin and Bon being woken up by the twins apparating into their room and telling them to get up.

"Up and at 'um love birds! Mum says after breakfast she wants everyone in the drawing room," Fred stated and Rin groaned as he felt the other boy stirring beside him.

"Hurry up and move you fat lump," Bon stated and proceeded to push the half-demon off the bed once Fred and George had left.

"Oi!" Rin whined, his tail flicking from side to side as he put on a fake pout to which Bon responded with a glare.

"Quite it! You know damn well how adorable you look when you do that!" He growled before moving out of the bed himself and the two of them got changed quickly, Rin being sure to hide his tail. Breakfast was finished rather quickly and the pair, as well as Yukio, Molly and the other kids, all gathered in the drawing room. The others were already wearing masks and had bottles of black liquid in their hands. Rin and Bon also grabbed masks and bottles and joined the little group to begin cleaning. Of course the three foreigners already knew what they were doing since they'd spent the most time here, other than the official members of the order of course, and had helped with most of the cleaning. However, despite their strong concentration on the cleaning, they still listened in on the conversations that were exchanged throughout the process of cleaning. Things seemed fairly peaceful as Molly and Sirius discussed the Boggart until someone rang the doorbell and set of Mrs Black who could be heard as Sirius hurried off down the stairs.

_"Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breed, blood traitors, children of filth, disgusting children of flame, muggle filth..."_

After Harry finally closed the door under Mollly's scrutinize gaze the group got back to cleaning with the three exorcists leading the way. Once the de-Doxying of the curtains was done Molly turned to the cabinets and sighed.

"We'll tackle them after then," she commented and Rin collapsed onto the ground unceremoniously, glad to relax, just as the doorbell went off once more. "Stay here. I'll bring up some sandwiches," he told them before leaving the room as Mrs Black's screeching started up again and Rin clamped his hands over his ears. For a while all went quiet and all the English ran over to the window to see what was going on. As their conversation continued Bon heard them mention Extendable Ears but before they could grab any Molly could be heard shouting at Mundungus and she set of Mrs Black once more. Rin whimpered once more and, seeing that Bon was about ready to go down and give everyone a piece of his mind, Yukio sat next to his brother and wrapped a comforting arm around him. Bon moved towards the door but before he could reach it Kreacher walked on.

"...smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves and muggles and half-breeds and demons, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello Kreacher," Fred stated loudly, closing the door with a snap. At his voice the house-elf froze and gave a fake start of surprise.

"Kreacher did not see young master," he said as he bowed to Fred. "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is," he added.

"Sorry?" Questioned George. "Didn't catch the last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," the house-elf replied with a second bow. "And there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are," he commented and Bon watched the creature with narrowed eyes. They'd only met the creature once before but he could safely say he didn't like it.

"...and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress, knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry Kreacher," Hermione introduced tentatively. "Harry Potter."

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend. If Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company..." Kreacher ranted but before he could say anymore he was interrupted.

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Rin exclaimed angrily and the others all turned to him in surprise while Kreacher eyed him with a disgusted look.

"The disgusting demon half-breed is looking at me. If mistress knew what sort of villain was inside her house she would surely die of disgust. Filthy little creature that wanders freely around this house. He should be locked away and..."

"Enough!" Bon hissed at him with rage. 

"Don't be so rude Bon. He's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's..." Hermione whispered and Bon rolled his eyes as Yukio kept a protective arm around Rin who's face had gone quiet pale as Kreacher had continued talking. 

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," Fred claimed. 

"Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scare, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it..."

"Don't we all Kreacher," commented Fred.

"What do you want anyway?" George asked.

"Kreacher is cleaning," Kreacher replied.

"A likely story," said a voice behind the group. Turing they saw Sirius standing in the doorway and upon seeing him Kreacher bowed extremely low.

"Stand up straight!" Sirius snapped impatiently. "Now what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning. Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black..."

"And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy."

"Master always liked his little joke. Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart..."

"My mother didn't have a heart Kreacher!"

"Whatever Master says. Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was..."

"I asked you what you were up to. Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house. Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries its been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it..."

"I thought it might be that. She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher!" Sirius ordered and Kreacher left the room, though he was muttering all the way. Once he was out of the room Hermoine tried to persuade Sirius to let him free but Sirius instantly refused like Bon knew he would. The foul creature knew to much about the Order to be set free. After that short conversation Sirius made his way over to the tapestry with the others while Yukio was still sat hugging Rin in the middle of the room and Bon sat next to them as the group discussed the tapestry.

"Lunch," a voice interrupted as Molly came in using her wand to balance a tray loaded with cakes and sandwiches. While Harry and Sirius continued to discuss the tapestry Yukio and Bon led Rin over to the food at which point his demeanor instantly returned to normal and he began to scoff food in his mouth.

* * *

In the afternoon the group began emptying the glass-fronted cabinets. This required plenty of concentration since the many of the objects weren't exactly happy about leaving. While removing a silver box Sirius received a bite from it that left his hand with an unpleasant crusty covering. Sirius, however, was not bothered and soon returned his hand to normal with a tap of his wand. After throwing the box away Rin saw George carefully wrap his hand in cloth and remove the box from the sack it had been placed in. The young half-demon also noticed that Harry had seen this but neither said anything, Rin mainly because the twins had let him in on their pranks and products. As the cleaning continued the group found a locket that no one could open and when Harry threw it away Rin quickly pocketed the item, it had a strange feeling to it and he wanted to talk to Bon and Yukio about it later. At one point during the clean out Sirius had to wrestle a large golden ring from Kreacher, who had siddled in to 'save' items several times, before throwing it into the sack.

"It was my father's," Sirius explained to the curious group. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as my mother, bit I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers," he commented and the group couldn't help but let out sniggers at the thought. Rin let a grin cross his face before turning back to the few remaining items in the cabinet he and Bon were working on. Rin reached in and picked up the broach before letting out a loud, feral scream and dropping the broach on the floor as he's launched backwards and slammed against the opposite wall. Even as he turned to look at his arm he could feel pain spreading through it and the trickle of blood. Examining his arm he narrowed his eyes as he saw the gashes up and down the length of it.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled as he hurried over with the Bon, the others soon following. Knowing the group would only worry about him if he didn't do something, as well as how infuriating that would be, Rin gave them all a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," he replied and the pair gave him indignant looks.

"Rin your whole arm is torn up!" Yukio exclaimed.

"Wait here. I'll get Molly," Sirius stated and headed off to find the woman while Harry cautiously approached the broach. 

"Be careful Harry," Hermione warned him as he got closer but when he touched the broach he just felt a strange tingly sensation travel through his body. Turning back around to the rest of the group he saw there confused looks and shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt. There's just this weird feeling," Harry explained and Bon made his way over before taking the broach from Harry's hand and examining it closely. 

"Tch no wonder it affected Rin so badly. This is some seriously powerful shit," he muttered and the others blinked at him.

"Suguro language!" Yukio exclaimed quickly before turning his eyes to the broach without moving from his brothers side, who he was now checking himself. "What is it?" He asked and Bon held up the broach to give Yukio a good view of the symbol etched on the back.

"Crap," Rin hissed as he saw the symbol and Yukio narrowed his eyes, it was the symbol of the True Cross Order which meant the broach was protected by some extremely strong wards to protect it against demons.

"What happened in here?!" A voice cried out and Molly rushed into the room with most of the Order following.

"It's nothing really. I've had worse," Rin stated, trying to avert the attention from him and stop everyone worrying. 

"Nonsense Rin. You are injured now that me see your arm," Molly ordered and Rin couldn't help but find himself obeying the woman...perhaps it was because she reminded him of an older version of Shiemi, kind and caring but also alarmingly scary. As Molly and Yukio began to heal his arm he noticed the looks the other members of the Order were giving him and sighed. Most of the looks he was getting were those of concern but in the eyes of Moody and Sirius he saw suspicion. It would be difficult to explain if they started asking questions about him. Once the pair of 'worrywarts' had finished their healing and check up they sent Rin to rest and Bon followed after immediately to keep an eye on the younger boy and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

 The next time Rin woke he could hear raised voices from downstairs and he sighed, rolling over to cuddle his love before noticing the lack of presence and shooting up in bed. 

"Damn it that guy's always leaving without me!" Rin muttered angrily before pushing himself to his feet and heading downstairs. He wasn't going to bother getting changed since he was still pretty tired and would probably just go back to sleep anyway. Getting closer to the kitchen he could hear the yells clearer now and he grinned as he heard the repeated phrase of:  _'He got off, he got off, he got off.'_

 "Harry must have got off," he stated with a chuckle before pushing the door open and attention to the room turned to him.

"Rin, deary, come and celebrate with us! There's plenty of food!" Molly exclaimed happily once she'd finally finished wiping her face. Rin simply nodded and sat next to Bon, who was looking slightly awkward sat in the corner by himself, with a wide, blinding smile.

"Hey," Bon  mumbled and Rin took his partners hands in his own. 

"Hey."

"So how are you feeling now?"

"Better. What about you? You looked kind of awkward a minute ago."

"Well you know...we're not exactly used to all this," Bon claimed as he motioned around at the ongoing celebration. Seeing the nervousness in his mates eyes Rin smiled gently and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"It's no different from the parties we had at Cram school. I know it seems that way but it's not, just different people and a different setting."

"Tch when do you grow up so much idiot?"

"Oi was the idiot really necessary?"

"Yes."

"So mean," Rin whined with a cute pout. Bon just rolled his eyes at the half demon and looked away so he didn't give in to Rin. Seeing a movement out the corner of his eye Rin turned to see Harry clasping a hand to his head.

"Scar. But it's nothing...it happens all the time now..." he heard Harry mumble in reply to Hermoine's concerned question and he narrowed his eyes. Rin had been feeling the evil presence around Harry's scar growing more powerful lately especially when Harry's scar hurt. No one else seemed to notice but Bon saw him staring at the bespectacled boy.

"What is it?" He asked quietly and Rin kept his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Harry's scar hurt and the presence around it grew stronger. It's been happening a lot recently," he explained, not turning his eyes away from the black haired boy. Feeling someone watching him Harry turned to see Rin gazing at him intently and he couldn't help but feel awkward as he turned back to face the others.

"Hey Rin's starting to weird me out. He keeps staring at me," he muttered and Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly Harry I'm sure he's not..." she began but she was cut off by said half demon.

"You're scars hurting right Harry?" Rin asked and the three started before turning to face him.

"How do you know?" Ron asked cautiously, he was still suspicious of Rin and his two other friends.

"I couldn't help but overhear. My hearings been really sensitive lately," he explained and recognition dawned on the three teenagers faces as they remembered his 'condition'. Rin had a feeling his heightened senses had something to do with the dark aura that had been smothering him lately. It was better in places like this where people were happy and could laugh easily but it was still there...underneath the smiles and jokes was a tenseness that would not leave.

"So why did you want to know about my scar?" Harry asked and Rin remembered why he had come over in the first place, pushing a bottle of water into the other boys hands.

"Drink some of this and then have a little bit every time your scar hurts. It will help," he stated and Bon walked over, looking at the bottle with an admiring glance.

"Holy water," he claimed and Rin nodded. He was about to say something else but then Ron and Bon got into an argument about the holy water and he just sighed. Harry watched the two argue before looking at Rin who was watching him expectantly then taking a gulp of the water.

"Well?" Hermoine asked, the other two stopping their fight to wait for an answer.

"It worked," he replied, Ron staring at him in shock while Bon gave a smug grin before walking off with Rin and letting the others discuss what had just happened privately.

* * *

As the end of the holidays drew near the three Exorcists began wondering what they were going to do now. They hadn't meant to spend so much time there in the first place but they had gotten caught up in this strange new world were anything seemed possible with a wave of a stick. Of course Yukio and Bon had continued trying to find out which dimension they were now in and how to get him, with no luck whatsoever, but they had also enjoyed their stay. The people were all kind enough, all though a few were still suspicious of them, and there was plenty to do. They hadn't been able to get in contact with Mephisto or any of the other exorcists either so there was no help there.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Rin asked on the last day of the holidays, just before an owl came flying through through the window and smacked him in the face. Bon raised an eyebrow and Yukio blinked a few times as another two owls came through the window, landing in front of the two teens.

"I wonder what this is about," Yukio muttered before noticing the letter attached to the owls leg and removing it, the other two following his example. Flipping the envelope over he examined the seal and raised an eyebrow. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he stated. Rin wasn't bothered who had sent the letter and had already opened it to read inside while Bon raised an eyebrow. It would appear wizards used owls to communicate with each other. 

"Check this out. Mr Rin Okumura. The spare office room.12 Grimmauld Place. London," Rin read and the others also looked at the address on the letter to find it was the exact room they were staying in. "Dear Mr. Okumura. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as part of an exchange program we are running this year. Please find enclosed of all necessary books and equipment. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress," he continued and the others found that their letters read the same.

"Well it looms like our decisions just been made for us. We're going to Hogwarts," Yukio stated and Rin grinned widely while Bon sighed. He really didn't think exposing Rin to anymore magic was such a good idea and teaching him spells could only be a bad thing. He wasn't able to voice his opinion however as he was interrupted by the twins apparating into the room. They opened their mouths to say something but before they could they saw the letter in Rin's hands. 

"You got Hogwarts letters?" Fred asked quickly and the group nodded before the twins burst into cheers. "Awesome!"

* * *

This news coupled with Hermoine and Ron becoming prefects called for another party.

 

 


	3. Rin's Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a run in with a Boggart that leaves him a little worst for ware. Plus the group finally got to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter.

After Mrs Weasley called them the three exorcists made their way down into the basement to see a scarlet banner hung above the dinner table with the words:

Congratulations

Ron and Hermoine

New Prefects

There was also another banner next to it that read:

Welcome

Rin, Yukio and Ryuji

Our Newest Students

Rin could clearly see the joy evident on Mrs Weasley's face as she ushered them into the room. 

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she explained and Yukio nodded with his usual, polite smile. 

"It's very much appreciated but you didn't have to go through all this trouble for us," he replied, a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"Nonsense! We were having a party anyway so it was no trouble," Molly replied and Yukio gave a resigned sigh. Looking around Rin saw that Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already in the room and the group was soon joined by Mad-Eye Moody. As soon as he entered Molly rushed over to him. "Oh, Alastor, I'm glad your here. Could you take a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty," she explained. 

"No problem, Molly. Drawing room...Desk in the corner? Yeah I see it...yeah, it's a Boggart...want me to go up and get rid of it Molly?" He stated as his electric-blue eye concentrated on the desk.

"No, no, I'll do it myself later. You have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually..." she claimed as she gestured at the scarlet banner and ruffled Ron's hair. "Fourth prefect in the family!"

"Prefect, eh?" Growled Moody but Rin zoned out of the rest of the conversations around him as he made a bee-line for the food, dragging Bon with him. While they ate Bon carefully listened to the other conversations around them with hardly hidden interest. Rin must have noticed Bon's attention was fixed elsewhere as he glared at Bon's plate of food which proceeded to burst into small blue flames. Feeling heat against his fingers Bon turned quickly and looked at his plate before snuffing the flames out and sending a scathing look in the direction of his mate.

"Hey don't blame me! You were the one who wasn't paying attention!" The half demon hissed angrily at him and the other exorcist blinked in surprise, not even noticing that Rin had been talking.

"Sorry," he muttered and Rin sighed at him. 

"I was saying I think Kuro got dragged through the portal with us but ended up in a different place. I can still feel our link although it's pretty weak so he's probably fairly far away," Rin repeated and Bon nodded. If Rin's familiar was here it might help them out a little since from what he could tell things were getting dangerous. Having a giant demon cat on their side had helped dissuade plenty of enemies from attacking before. 

"You think you'll be able to find him before we head to this Hogwarts?" Bon replied and Rin nodded with a sly grin.

"Shouldn't be to difficult. He's bound to attract attention sooner or later," he muttered before the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. That silence was broken by one Sirius Black who had wondered over some time during their conversation without either realizing. 

"So who's this Kuro character?" He questioned and Rin turned to him.

"My cat. He's a familiar," he explained, careful not to give away to much information.

"So you have familiar's where you come from to?"

"Yeah but they're kind of...different."

"Different how?" Sirius asked, intrigued at the boys wording and he could see the twins eavesdropping as well. Bon and Rin shared a look before Bon sighed and turned to Sirius. 

"Meet us in our room after the party...and bring your mate," he commented before wondering off with Rin trotting after him, leaving Sirius spluttering in shock. Remus seemed to notice this and hurried over.

"Something wrong Sirius?" The werewolf muttered and Sirius turned to him.

"That Sugoro boy just called you my mate," he whispered, astounded before blinking as Remus laughed. 

"Yes I had a feeling they might have figured out about us. Werewolf's give off an extremely strong scent and after a while the scent is also spread to their mate."

"How would he smell that?"

"I don't think he did, I think Rin did," Lupin replied mysteriously before walking towards the two boys. Before he could reach them however he was dragged into a conversation with Tonks. Mrs Weasley yawned widely before turning to the others.

"Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in...Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, dear," she stated and left the kitchen. Rin saw the look of thoughtfulness on Harry's face. Raising an eyebrow at that, wondering what his friend could be thinking about, he watched as Moody showed Harry an old picture of some sort. As their conversation continued, Moody pointing out things in the picture to Harry who was wearing a slightly strange look, Rin rose from his current chair and led Bon from the room with a grin. It would probably be a while till the werewolf and his shifter mate joined them and Rin could think of plenty of things he wanted to do in that time. Waving slightly at Yukio as they passed him, he saw his brothers slight nod and took that as approval as they left the room. As they moved up the stairs but Rin soon heard sobs coming from the dining room and he turned to his mate. 

"Go on," he whispered and Bon nodded, moving ahead while Rin walked towards the door. "Is anyone there?" He called out as he pushed the door open and slipped inside to see Molly cowering against the wall. Sprawled on the carpet was Ron, clearly dead. Rin's brain halted for a moment before realizing that he had just seen Ron downstairs so that must be the Boggart. 

"R-riddikulus!" She sobbed but with a crack the Boggart changed form once more, this time into Mr Weasley. Seeing she was in no state to face off this nightmare creature, Bon and Yukio still thought it was a demon and Rin could smell a strange scent whenever one was nearby so it seemed likely, he stepped forward and successfully drew its attention away from the poor woman. As the Boggart turned its attention to him it transformed once more and gasped in shock.

"No, no, no," he whispered as he once again watched blue flames envelope his father.

"This is your fault! Why did you do this to me?!" The Shiro look a like questioned, with hatred and malice in every word.

"No...I didn't mean to...this isn't what I wanted..." Rin muttered, his voice trembling all the more with every word spoken. Before he could even attempt to dispel the Boggart it's form changed, showing Bon were Shiro had once been with Yukio stood over his lifeless body. 

"All of this could have been avoided if you had just come with me. No one would have had to die. Besides it's not like anyone wants you here anyway," Yukio spoke, Satan's voice ringing in Rin's ears clearly. Blue flames rose up around the pair and the faces of their friends and teammates could be seen within the fire.

"Monster!"

"Demon!" 

"Leave! Don't come near us!"

"We don't want you here!"

"You should just die!" The last words were shouted by his brother and mate, causing Rin's breath to hitch in his throat. Now unable to withstand the emotional pain he let out a loud, feral yell as the same blue flames the Boggart had just shown erupted from his body and covered the whole room, lapping at Molly's legs. The woman herself was soon pulled out of her stupor by the heat of the flames and she stared at the flames before pushing herself to her feet. 

"Rin..." Molly whispered quietly, disturbed by the image before her. The young half demon was sat in a circle of flames while the Boggart was letting out pain filled screams as the flames covered its body. The image it had taken was fading now and it was becoming a black, smoking mess. "Rin...?" Molly tried again to catch the boys attention.

"What's going on?!" Bon yelled as he ran into the room before seeing his mate knelt on the floor facing an image of Bon and Yukio. "Yukio it's a Boggart!" The exorcist yelled at their teammate who nodded and took out his gun, firing off a well aimed shot that finished the Boggart. While that was being taken care of Bon hurried over and crouched next to Rin, taking the other boy into his arms. "Shh...it's okay...shh...we're all here...we're all right here," he whispered gently and he could gradually feel Rin's heartbeat calming.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron questioned as the group of kids and Order members gathered in the doorway and watched the people within the room.

"Watch your language Ron!" Molly berated him quickly before being helped to her feet by Remus while Bon and Yukio helped Rin to his feet.

"You all know what a Boggart is. What you just saw was that boy's worst fear," Moody stated calmly and the group all focused their attention on Rin. The boy was being helped out of the room by his two supervisors but before he could leave Moody grabbed his wrist. "Hold it kid. I think we deserve some answers if you're gunna be going to Hogwarts, and if you'll be staying here," he stated. At his words Bon turned and glared at the man without any hint of fear or intimidation in his eyes.

"You don't deserve anything from him. He's been through a lot and he needs rest, besides I didn't exactly see you guys running to help him just now," the boy muttered angrily before brushing past him.

"I don't believe I asked you boy," Moody replied and before anyone could move Bon had a gun pressed to the man's forehead and fire in his eyes.

"I obviously didn't make myself clear. That wasn't a request...it was an order. One you'd do well to follow," Bon hissed as his eyes bore into Moody's.

"Bon, it's okay," Rin mumbled as he pulled Bon and Yukio away from the room and to their own.

* * *

Rin didn't sleep well that night and he spent the whole time clinging to Bon and Yukio, as if scared that if he let go they'd disappear. It didn't matter how much they reassured him they weren't going anywhere he refused to let them leave him for the whole night. By the time he had eventually managed to drift off into a semi peaceful sleep it was nearly morning and the pair knew there was no point in moving so they simply slept with Rin to ensure he stayed calm. The three boys woke the next morning to Mrs Black's and Mrs Weasley's screams. Rin let out a whimper at the noise but as he felt Bon shuffling around next to him he also got up and changed. 

"What happened?" Bon questioned as Yukio entered the room, looking a little worse for wear.

"The twins bewitched their trunks to fly down the stairs on their own. They hit Ginny and knocked her down the stairs," The younger boy explained.

"Is she alright?" Rin asked quickly as he grabbed his own things and shoved them into the trunk Molly had bought him from Diagon Alley. He had taken a liking to almost all the other kids at Grimmauld Place but particularly Ginny and the twins.

"She's fine. They managed to patch her up. Now we're just waiting on one more member of the guard. Also, Bon, please do try not to start a fight with Moody," Yukio claimed and the older boy rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. As soon as they were done packing they hurried downstairs, waiting in the hallway for the others. The noise was almost to much for Rin's sensitive hearing and he let out another whimper as he gripped onto the back of Bon's jacket.

"Rin do you want to wait outside dear?" Molly asked him gently, her demeanour changing quite a bit from the previous lecturing mother mode she had been in. Rin nodded and the woman opened the door so he, Bon and Yukio could get out of the house and wait on the street. She soon followed with Harry and a large balk dog that ambled after them as they moved forward to meet Tonks.

"Wotcher, guys," the extravagant woman greeted quickly before they hurried towards King's Cross Station. 

"Moody's dealing with your luggage and Dumbledore said he'd take you to Diagon Alley after a few days to get you wands and robes," Molly told the three foreigners and they all nodded silently. After a twenty minute walk they finally reached King's Cross Station. They were soon on platform nine and three-quarters and the three exorcists looked around in awe. Not only had they and to fall through a wall to get to the platform the train itself was amazing. As soon as the others arrived they began saying their goodbyes so Rin, Yukio and Bon grabbed their luggage, nodded politely to Arthur and Molly then moved onto the train. They didn't want to impose since they didn't know the Order members as well as the other kids, even though they's been at Grimmauld Place longer. Once on the train they eventually found a compartment with a girl named Luna. When they entered Rin looked over at the blonde, who was staring out the window, and tilted his head slightly.

"Excuse me do you mind if we sit here?" Yukio asked politely and the girl looked over at them with a dreamy look in her eyes. She nodded in reply and the twins smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Rin exclaimed before sitting down opposite her, dragging Bon over into the seat next to him. Bon grunted as he was dragged into the seat by Rin and rolled his eyes, flicking the other boys forehead.

"I am not a ragdoll," he complained but Rin simply stuck his tongue out childishly and Bon heard Yukio chuckle as the younger boy sat the other side of Bon. Just as Rin looked like he was about to start a conversation with the girl, who seemed to be reading a magazine upside down, the compartment door was pulled open and Ginny entered, Harry and a boy they didn't know following her in. 

"Hi Luna, guys. Is it okay if we take these seats?" She asked. Luna's eyes wondered from Neville to Harry then she nodded once more and the three stowed their luggage in the rack before taking seats. 

"Did you have a good summer Luna?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh yes, it was quite enjoyable.  _You're_ Harry Potter," she replied dreamily.

"I know I am," Harry muttered and Rin couldn't help the chuckle at his reply, the others also caught Neville's chuckle. Upon hearing them Luna turned her attention to them and Rin gazed back at her intently.

"I don't know who you are," she stated, Neville being the first to answer.

"I'm no one," he stated hurriedly.

"No you're not. This is Neville Longbottom. Guys this is Luna. She's in my year but she's a Ravenclaw," Ginny claimed, snapping at Neville sharply for his reply. "These are Rin, Bon and Yukio," she added, pointing to each boy respectively as she introduced them. Each one gave Luna their own greeting, with Rin's being the happiest as he grinned and waved excitedly at her. After introductions the conversation turned to Neville's birthday. Hearing a word a word he didn't know about, Rin turned to Harry with a confused look. 

"What's a Remembrall?" He asked and the others in the compartment blinked at him in surprise before Harry and Ginny snapped out of it.

"It's a magical device that turns red if you forget something," Ginny explained and Rin nodded his head in understanding. 

"Oh, thanks," he replied before returning his attention to the book Bon had begun to read. Yukio also pulled out a book and all three continued to catch up on what they'd need to know. The next intrusion came from Cho Chang at the most awkward possible time. Harry had asked Neville about his new plant, mimbulus mimbletonia, who had decided to show it off to them all. He held the plant up (ugly little creature, as Bon had designated it, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Rin) and gave it a quick, sharp prod. The creature responded by squirting liquid from every boil on it. Jets went everywhere, hitting everything in the compartment;Luna's magazine, Ginny's hands, Harry and Neville. The foreigners avoided the blast as Rin grabbed his other two companions and pushed them to the ground. 

"S...sorry. I haven't tried that before...didn't realise that would happen...don't worry, it's not poisonous," he stuttered nervously as Harry spat out a mouthful.

"Oh...hello Harry," a nervous voice stated as the compartment door slid open, revealing Cho Chang watching Harry with a smile on her face.

"Oh...hi," Harry responded blankly.

"This looks like a bad time...I just thought I'd say hello...bye," she muttered before departing from the compartment with a very pink face. Harry couldn't help but feel disheartened at that, he wouldn't have chosen Cho to see him in this mess.

"Never mind," Ginny spoke up bracingly. "We can get rid of this easily. Scourgify!" She exclaimed and the Stinksap disappeared. The next interruption came from Hermoine and Ron as the group were tucking into the snacks they had brought from the food trolley. Rin was scoffing a Chocolate Frog while Bon and Yukio were trying some of the Every Flavored Beans when the compartment door slid open. 

"I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs Harry had brought and bit off its head. 

"There are two fifth-year prefects from each house," Hermoine explained while the three foreigners listened in confusion.

"Guess who's prefect for Slytherin?" Questioned Ron and Harry looked at him sharply.

"Malfoy," he replied instantly.

"'Course," Ron stated bitterly.

"And Pansy Parkinson, the cow!" Hermoine added viciously.

"Who's Hufflepuffs?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott."

"Ravenclaw's are Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil."

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," a dreamy voice claimed and everyone turned to Luna, who was gazing at Ron over the top of her magazine. Ron swallowed his food before replying.

"I know," he muttered, looking slightly surprised.

"She didn't like it much. She doesn't think you treated her well because you wouldn't dance. I wouldn't have minded, I don't like dancing."

"That's silly. Dancing's fun, plus it's a good way to build bonds," another voice interrupted and most of the people in the compartment blinked in surprise before looking around for the source. All their eyes eventually landed on Rin who had looked up from the book he was reading with Bon (well Bon was reading then explaining to Rin).

"That's the smartest thing that's come out of your mouth all day," Bon mumbled quietly with a grin before Rin smacked him gently on the head.

"Shut up!" Rin replied with a slightly raised voice and a glare at his mate. As the two of them got into another one of thir fights, that were usual for the current residents of Grimmauld Place, Ron looked at his watch before turning to the others.

"We have to patrol the corridors. Plus we can hand out punishments. I can't wait to catch Crabbe and Goyle out for something..."

"We're not supposed to abuse our position Ron!" Hermoine scolded sharply.

"Yeah, like Malfoy won't."

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No...I'm just going to get his friends before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron..."

"Goyle can do lines, it'll kill him since he hates writing. He imitated Goyle and mimed writing: 'I...must...not...look...like...a...baboon's...backside.'

Most of the group laughed at that, other than the tree exorcists, but no one laughed harder than Luna. It was a sound that was like a scream, causing the animals in the compartment to either hide or flap their wings, and Rin to clamp his hands other his ears. 

"That was funny!" Luna yelled as her eyes swam with tears of laughter.

"Are you tacking the mick?" Ron asked as he frowned at her.

"Baboon's...backside," she choked out while Bon rolled his eyes and held Rin close to him. While everyone watched Luna, Harry's eyes turned to the magazine she had dropped and he quickly snatched it up as he read one of the captions: 'Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?'

He quickly opened the magazine and turned to the article excitedly while Rin peered at him strangely. The other teen soon shrugged Harry's strange outside aside and turned back to Bon.

"So can you tame a Dragon?" Rin asked his boyfriend, since they had been discussing the creatures in 'The Monster Book of Monsters' when they were interrupted.

"Well it says here..." Bon began and continued to explain what the book stated while the others in the compartment continued with their own discussions. Things continued calmly like that for a while until the compartment door opened once more, this time to reveal Draco and his two cronies. Harry looked around at him, half expecting it, and frowned at the blonde who was smirking at him from between Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" Harry gritted out, effectively drawing out everyone's attention. Rin blinked at his friend in surprise, only having heard Harry sound so angry once before, before turning to the teen in the doorway. Examining him closely Rin came to the conclusion that the boy was probably both about the same height and age as him. He also figured the teen was rich considering his two 'bodyguards' and the robes he was wearing. That led to Rin surmising that he would definitely not get along with the blonde. This fact was only assured when the teen started speaking.

"Manners Potter, or do you want attention. You see, I have been made a prefect. This means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments," he drawled and Rin glared at him while Bon sneered at the two gorilla's at the boys side, officially creeping them out.

"Yeah. But you, unlike me, are a git. So get out," Harry replied and the rest of the compartment chuckled, Malfoy turning his attention to the others and picking out a new victim. His gaze landed on the Rin and the other two exorcists stiffened as a grin spread across the rats face.

"Well what do we have here? Foreigners, by the looks of it. Hogwarts must really be going downhill. I mean you even look dumb," he began and Rin clenched his hands into fists as Bon gripped them gently to calm him down, the action not going unnoticed by Draco. "Oh, and you're one of  _them_ to. I should have known. You're disgusting. I can't believe they're letting someone like you into the school. You'll just bring trouble," the blonde continued but before he could say anymore Bon was on his feet and gripping the boys collar.

"Shut up!" He spat ferociously and Draco seemed a little distressed at the situation before his usual sneer returned to his face.

"Watch out Potter. I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps," he stated before pulling himself out of Bon's grasp and walking away, his two mates following him. Bon let him go with rage and Rin rose to his feet, hugging his boyfriend from behind while Yukio followed the blonde with his eyes. He seemed like a lot of the rich kids that had gone to True Cross, especially the Pigeon Killer. That was fine though, Yukio could handle brats like him easily. The rest of the journey was stressed but no one let their own tenseness show in case they worried the others.

"We'd better change," Hermoine finally broke the silence and the group changed while Rin criticized their clothes in bemusement. 

"How do you fight in those things?" He questioned and the windows blinked in shock at his question while his two travel companions sighed in defeat. There was just no helping some people...


	4. Demons and Wands should Not Be Mixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin sees the Thestrals just like Harry and Luna.  
> Rin, Bon and Yukio go wand shopping.  
> Mr Ollivander has a lot of cleaning up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter

As the group dismounted the train the three exorcists looked around in awe before Bon grabbed Rin's hand to make sure he didn't wander off. Rin blushed slightly at the contact before snuggling against his boyfriend's side and grinning happily. As they made there way over to where the carriages were waiting Harry was the first to notice Hagrid was not in his usual spot by the boats.

"Hey, where's Hagrid?" He asked the others and they also turn to look at the boats where Grubblyplank was ushering the first years. 

"I don't know," Hermoine answered truthfully as she also searched for the bearded man. "Maybe he's ill," she added.

"Maybe..." Harry muttered but he wasn't completely convinced. Rin watched the golden trio for a minute before shrugging and heading towards the carriages, Bon and Yukio following after. Once Harry was finished with his frantic search he also rushed after them. Reaching the carriages, Harry stopped in his tracks as he noticed the winged, horse-like creatures pulling the carriages. Rin, however, not knowing anything was different, simply walked over to one and petted its nose gently.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Ron asked while the group stared at him as he, seemingly, petted the air.

"What do you mean? I'm petting the horses," he replied and Bon and Yukio blinked in shock. Could it be that Rin could see something they could not, and could Harry see it too. 

"Rin, what do the horses look like?" Yukio questioned and Rin turned his attention to his brother and mate.

"You can't see them?" He asked in reply and the pair shook their heads so Rin shrugged before explaining. "Well they're black and don't have any fur or hair. Also they have wings kind of like a bats," he stated to them.

"Thestrals," Bon muttered. "They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death," he added for those who didn't know what they where. At his remark Harry's expression turned somber and Rin's hand slowly stopped petting the creature, eventually just remaining on it's nose. After a moment Luna spoke up from the carriage quietly. 

"I can see them too," she told them quietly, which pulled the pair out of their stupor and they all climbed onto the carriage. The trip up to Hogwarts was a fairly quiet one, considering how exciting the train ride had been. All of them talked in small groups together, occassionally pulling Luna into one of the conversations. She talked to Rin the most though, mainly because he was the weirdest and most talkative of them, Bon thought to himself as his lips twitched upwards slightly. It was good to see his boyfriend making so many friends so quickly, he was usually either shy at first or quick to get in a fight. Though he'd calmed down a lot compared to when he was a kid he was still short tempered and hot headed, not one to run away when someone started something with him. Not that Bon could talk, he was almost as bad, though it was mainly when someone insulted Rin or his friends. He'd had many an argument with Rin over picking a fight with someone because they'd hurt Rin, the other boy always insisted he was okay but Bon knew different. Though Rin tried to hide it Bon could easily see the signs of depression when his mate got called a demon or monster. He heard the sniffling and sounds of crying whenever Rin locked himself in the bathroom, could see the tear stains on Rin's cheeks and could sense the sadness around him. As they approached the castle the trio of exorcists looked up at the castle with mild interest and Ron grinned, confusing their looks surprise for ones of awe.

"Awesome isn't it?" He stated with proud but as Bon turned to him the smile died on his lips at the other boys raised eyebrow.

"Really? I was just thinking it's rather small actually, compared to our school back home," he replied, being sure not too reveal too much of their home since the children didn't know and he didn't want to give people any more information than needed.

"That's right! Back home our school's surrounded by a whole town just for the students! The academy sits right in the middle and it's a massive castle that nearly reaches the sky!" Rin exclaimed and Yukio sighed.

"I wouldn't go quite that far nii-chan," his brother stated with a roll of the eyes. The trio were too busy bantering among themselves too notice the looks of shock and awe they were getting from the others.

"Are you rich then?" Neville asked quietly but the trio didn't fail to hear him.

"Hardly," Rin muttered angrily and Bon couldn't help the smirk on his lips. Even with the jobs as exorcists aiding them these days the twins still had a measly allowance from Mephisto and they didn't always get the best jobs. They were just as reliable, perhaps even more so, than other exorcists but they were fairly knew to the job and they were the children of Satan, it was hard getting jobs with that over their heads. Although they were doing alright for themselves considering that. As the carriage drew to a stop Rin leaped off and hurried up the steps with the others following after, offering the Thestrals one last pet as he did so. Once he reached the top he stopped in his tracks as he was met by a black haired man looking down his nose at him. As his brother and mate joined him the man turned his attention to them before returning to Rin. 

"Are you the exchange students?" He questioned and Rin nodded silently, intimidated by the mans presence. It was at times like these that his demon instincts came into play since demons will always submit to those with a stronger presence and aura than them. As the man looked down at him, Rin turned his head away and averted his eyes, revealing his neck. "Follow me," the man stated before turning quickly and marching away, leaving the three exorcists to follow after him on their own. Once he was a fair distance away, Rin relaxed before following after him with the others, at a safe distance. The man led them to a gargoyle statue and stood in front of it. "Lemon drops," he mumbled, the statue jumping aside and revealing a set of stairs. In that instant Rin's fear disappeared and was replaced by excitement at the moving creature.

"Wow! That's awesome! Bon did you see that! We should learn how to do that and put in hidden entrances back home!" He yelled as he waved his hands around and Bon sighed.

"Why would we need to do that idiot. Our keys can connect us to where we want to go whenever we use them," he replied with exasperation.

"Oh yeah," Rin mumbled quietly with disappointment and Snape raised an eyebrow at the exchange. He soon looked away again however as Bon wrapped an arm around the dejected looking half demon.

"Nice idea though."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe we could have one as an entrance to our own secret hideout."

"That would be awesome!" Rin exclaimed and the spring was back in his step as he raced up the stairs. Once he reached the top he waited for the others to join him and stepped aside as the man approached the door, knocking on it strongly.

"Come in!" A voice called from the other side and the man pushed the door open, allowing the small group to enter. 

"I brought the transfer students," the man stated and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Thank you Severus. You may leave now. We will join you all in the Great Hall once we are finished talking," the older man told 'greasy' and he turned and left the room silently. "Now then, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster here. I'm sure you know that you'll be studying magic at Hogwarts for at least the next year. Severus Snape, the man who showed you to my office, is the potions professor. You will be introduced to the other professors later but for now I will show you to the Great Hall and you will be sorted," Dumbledore told them. He stood up after his little speech and led them out of the office, then to a set of large doors where a stern looking woman was waiting. "This is Professor Mcgonagall, she will explain the rest," Dumbledore told them before disappearing. 

"This way, sorting hasn't started yet," she commanded as a group of younger children hurried up behind them and Mcgonagall opened the doors, revealing a large hall. She led them to the front of the hall were an old looking hat sat on a wooden stool. Once the group was all gathered the hat burst into song and Rin blinked in surprise, wondering if it was some sort of strange demon. Once the song was finished and the chattering had died down the sorting began. The new first years were sorted until only the three exorcists were left. At this point Dumbledore stood up and all attention immediately turned to him. 

"I'm sure you have noticed that there are still three children (Bon snorted at that) who have not been sorted. They will be joining the fifth years as transfer students from Japan and I want you all to treat them fairly. They will now be sorted," Dumbledore stated before nodding at McGonagall. 

"Okumura, Rin," she called out and Rin hurried over to the stool, perching himself on top of it as the hat was placed on his head.

 _"Hmm, interesting,"_ a voice stated and Rin jolted upright, flinching as if he head been slapped.  _"Relax, I am not going to harm you. I am the Sorting Hat. But you are a rather difficult one. I sense a darkness in you I have never seen before and yet the light within your heart is so bright it's almost blinding. Your are loyal to those you hold dear, a Hufflepuff trait if I ever saw one. But you are also brave and strong, certainly the makings of a Gryffindor. Yes I know exactly where to put you know..._ Gryffindor!" The last word was called out to the whole hall and the red and gold table burst into applause. As the hat was removed from his head Rin sent one last look towards his two keepers before hurrying off to the table and sitting by the Weasley twins. 

"Okumura, Yukio," was the next name to be called out and Yukio took his place on the stool with a look of determination. As soon as the hat was placed on his head he prepared for what might come next. He had seen the look on his brothers face and he wasn't going to be unprepared.

 _"Ah, another interesting student. You have a darkness similar to the other boy but you are also loyal. However you may put your job before your friends and family. Not Hufflepuff then. You are not as brave as the Gryffindor's so not there either. But where to put you? Ah, I know..._ Slytherin!" The hat called out and as Yukio moved towards the green and silver table which had burst into applause. He saw students at other tables frowning and glaring at him, especially those from Gryffindor. It seemed Slytherin was not particularly liked meaning staying close to Rin was going to be trouble.

"Suguro, Ryuji," was the last name and Bon sat himself down on the stool. Having the hat placed down on his head he showed no reaction and simply waited to see what would happen.

 _"Hmm...You're a very calm boy. That's good,"_ the hat claimed.

 _"My boyfriend is crazy. I get used to anything even slightly unusual,"_ Bon replied.

 _"Ah yes, your loyalty to your lover is strong. So strong that sometimes you put his well being before others and your own. Hufflepuff traits to be sure. However also brave, plus I have a feeling if I separated you from your mate I would not live to tell the tale. So..._ Gryffindor!" The hat called and Bon joined Rin at the table while the students burst into applause. Rin grinned at him as he sat down and they high-fived before turning back to Dumbledore as he began his speech. He had just finished introducing the changes in staff when he was interrupted by the Umbridge women who coughed lightly, drawing everyone's attention to her. 

"Thank you, headmaster, for those warm words of welcome. Looking at all these happy, smiling faces gazing up at me I can tell we are all going to be great friends...progress for the sake of progress should be discouraged...prohibiting what ought to be prohibited," as she spoke Rin blanked out, he could get the details from Bon later after all, and was only pulled back to the conversation when Hermoine spoke up.

"I said enlightening not interesting," she told Ron as Harry looked between them.

"But what does it mean?" Harry asked and Bon sighed.

"It means this Ministry of yours is interfering here at Hogwarts. Probably don't like the way Dumbledore is running things," he stated with narrowed eyes, glaring at Umbridge with a furious look in his eyes. "It's infuriating. If something like this happened back home Mephisto would put up one hell of a fight and he would definitely give the people interfering a run for their money."

"He already has. The Order has tried to interfere with True Cross on more than one occasion," Rin added, Bon nodding in agreement.

"Well that's true," Bon muttered as he shook his head. "We should be careful," he commented offhandedly to Rin who hmmed in response before his attention was drawn away by the food that had just appeared before them. The rest of the feast was fairly quiet as the noisiest members of the group were engrossed in their food and by the time the feast was over everyone was pretty exhausted. 

* * *

Rin was woken up the next morning by Bon throwing a pillow at his face.

"Hey get up idiot!" The other boy called and Rin groaned before rolling over, falling out of his bed and landing in a crouch.

"Yeah, yeah, okay I hear you," he muttered in reply before pushing himself to his feet, stretching his arms above his head as he did so. "But why do we have to be up so early?" He questioned sadly.

"Because we're going to get our wands today baka!" Bon replied as he hurriedly got changed.

"Oh yeah!" Rin yelled excitedly, running to the bottom of his bed and grabbing his clothes. Once the pair was changed they headed out of the common room and met up with Yukio. "Hey nii-chan!" He called, hurrying past Yukio and towards the stairs.

"Good morning Rin, Suguro-kun. Did you both sleep well?" Yukio replied, following Rin down the stairs while Bon fell into step beside him. They soon reached the bottom of the stairs, heading into the Great Hall to meet up with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall so they could get their wands. The two professors were already waiting for them when they arrived and Dumbledore smiled as the trio entered with Rin in the lead.

"Are we all ready to go?" He asked and the exorcists nodded. "Alright then. Mcgonigall if you'd please take Yukio. I will take Rin and Ryuuji," he stated before taking hold of the two boys arms while Mcgonigall grabbed Yukio and twy apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. After they arrived the two teachers let go of the boys who all doubled over and took deep breaths. 

"What was that?" Bon questioned as he recovered his breath.

"Side-long apparation. It has worse affects than normal apparation."

"I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts," Bon spoke up and Mcgonigall sent him an impressed look.

"You usually can't but we lowered the shields for the moment so we can," she explained, ignoring Rin's confused face. 

"Now, come. We should hurry," Dumbledore told them and exited the back of the pub to reveal a dead end. 

"What are we doing here?" Rin asked as he looked around the alley before staring in amazement as Dumbledore tapped several bricks, the wall moving aside to reveal a packed street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore stated, stepping into the street and leading them past colorful shops to a large, white building. 

"Where are we going?" Rin questioned as they kept walking.

"First we're going to Gringotts Bank so I can take out some money to get your wands with," Dumbledore replied. Once they had taken out the money they headed to Ollivander's wand shop. The three exorcists were pushed inside before being followed in by the two adults and as the bell rang a short man wearing glasses came out from between the aisles of boxes.

"Ah, Dumbledore. What can I do for you?" The man questioned, causing Dumbledore to motion at the three boys.

"I need wands for my new transfer students," he explained, a small smile spreading across both the men's faces.

"Of course!" Ollivander replied before gesturing to the boys to come forward. "Alright, you first," he continued, pointing to Yukio. "Hold out your wand arm," he commanded but Yukio just looked at him in confusion.

"My wand arm?" He asked.

"Your dominant arm," Ollivander elaborated and Yukio held out his right arm for the man. Once Ollivander put his tape measure to work he disappeared back into the line of boxes, soon returning with a red box. Handing it to Yukio he began to explain the wand inside. "Unicorn hair, Cedar, Pliable, 10". Give it a flick," he stated as Yukio took the wand from the box, flicking it gently. Looking around as he did so he saw no reaction and Ollivander snatched the wand from his hand. "No, not that one!" He muttered as he placed the box back before grabbing another. Yukio went through another two wands before finally finding his wand. It was a Dragon heartstring, Beech, Stiff, 11". It had a brown sheen that shined black in the light. Next up was Bon, he went through five wands before finding his. It was a light bronze color with a Phoenix feather core. It was made of Ash wood, it had a pliable strength and was also 11". Finally it was Rin's turn. He bounced forward and held out his right arm for it to be measured. Ollivander returned with a brown box. "Phoenix feather, Fir, Unyielding, 12". A good wand," he stated but as soon as Rin picked it up out of the box, flicking it excitedly, the stall blew up. Ollivander stared at it for a moment before grabbing back the wand.

"Not that one!" He exclaimed. This time he took longer between the aisles and returns with a group of boxes. He passed Rin another box quickly before snatching it away again as many boxes flew of the shelves. With each new wand there was more destruction and, after 10 wands, Ollivander finally gave up. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. None of the wands fit this boy," he stated, eliciting a gasp from Mcgonigall.

"But you've never been able to not find a wand before," she muttered in shock, her voice confused.

"Well it looks like I've finally been defeated," Ollivander claimed and, as all attention was fixed on him, nobody noticed the older half demon slip between the shelves of boxes. He searched silently, following the whispers he could hear and eventually found what he was looking for. Stuffed at the back of the shop, wrapped in a red cloth, tied with  blue ribbon was a pitch black box. As he opened the box it revealed a light blue wand. Throughout the wand runes were itched into it, coated in a black polish that caused them to stand out. Rin stared down at the runes and run his hands over them, his eyes reading them with ease. _'The blue flames will awaken me'_. Rin instantly felt the connection with the wand as he ran his fingers over it, clutching his hand around it. Removing it from the box he flicked it gently and soft, glowing blue flames surrounded him, warming him as the same colored flames sparked from the wand. Grinning, he held the wand closely to his chest before walking back to the others. 

"This one. This is mine, I want this one," he mumbled, holding the wand protectively. The others turned to him to examine the wand and as Ollivander saw it he stepped forward quickly.

"No! You can't have that one! Put it back!" He ordered but Rin just shook his head, his eyes flashing.

"But it's mine. It told me so. It's mine and you know better than anybody that no one else will ever be able to stand it. It's mine," he replied and both of the other boys saw the spark in his eyes.

"If I were you I'd just let him have the wand," Bon stated, drawing Ollivander's eyes to him.

"Why?"

"Because he's right, that wand is his. His eyes are proof of that," Bon explained mystically, eventually winning against Ollivander. Dumbledore payed for the wands before the group headed left the shop silently. As the group walked through the streets Rin stopped short and looked around before running towards a pet shop in the distance.

"Hey, Rin!" Bon called after him yet the other boy ignored him, continuing to run. The others followed after him with confused looks before entering the shop and seeing Rin talking to the owner.

"Hi, do you have any cats?" The blue eyed boy queried, the shop keeper leading him over to several cages were the cats were kept. As he walked over the cats, many of which were sleeping, turned their heads to watch and moved to the front of the cages. It didn't take long before they were all making several noises but only one caught Rin's attention. In one of the back cages sat a small black cat with twin tails, as it turned its eyes on him they widened before the cat leaped forward, growling and meowling indignantly.

 _"Rin! What took you so long! I can't believe you just abandoned me like that! Get me out of here! I want proper food!"_ The cat-sith yelled, causing a smile to form on Rin's face. He unlocked the cage, picking his familiar up then clutching him to his chest.

"I'm sorry Kuro. But we're back together now," he muttered in the cat-sith's ear with a light smile.

 _"You sure you're not going to leave again?"_ he asked before Rin shook his head.

"No way," he stated before turning to the owner. "I'll take him," he commanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr Okumura, but we don't have enough money," Dumbledore stated and the owner chuckled at that.

"It's alright, have him for free. He won't let anyone else touch him," the owner told Rin, smiling at him. Rin grinned back at him, bowing in thanks before the group left the shop and headed back to Hogwarts.


	5. Life Lessons for a Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and the others meet their first set of teachers.  
> Umbridge learns not to piss off an exorcist.  
> Rin gets detention along with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Once the boys returned they were all given a timetable before they were ushered to their first official lesson of the day, in their case this was potions and the group hurried towards the dungeons. Once they got there the others were already gathered outside and they joined the back of the line silently.

"I can't believe we finally got our wands!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as he took his out to admire it once more.

"Jeez, Rin, do you want me to count how many times you can take that thing out in a minute?" Bon teased playfully, causing Rin to glare at him. 

"Shut up!" He mumbled before looking over as the door opened. They filed into the room and all three of them sat together, ignoring the stares from both other students and their teacher. Sweeping past them, Snape tried to ignore their blatant disregard for the house system and walked to the front of the classroom. He then explained what he would be expecting from his OWL students before setting them to work on their potions. Once that was done he made his way over to the three exorcists, who were already starting to work on their potions, and stood before them. 

"How far have you three gotten in the books you were asked to read?" He questioned, not expecting them to have gotten very far, especially considering one of them seemed to be an idiot.

"We just finished the third year books a few days ago," the be-spectacled boy replied, the one that was in his house. 

"I see. Well since you've already started you will continue with the Draught of Peace. By next lesson I will have prepared a specialized time table for you," he told them before walking away and parading around thew class. The potion was extremely difficult and fiddly, with each instruction having to be followed exactly. Even Yukio, whom Rin had never seen so much as bat an eye lid at school work before, seemed to be stressed. Rin himself was doing fairly well, causing confusion in the other two at his competence in the subject.

"It's kind of like cooking, just with stranger iingredients Besides Bon is very good at explaining things," he replied with a shrug when they asked him about it. As Snape made his rounds he noticed that all three of them seemed to be doing well and he had to admit he was curious as to how they were making such good potions when they hadn't even read the fifth year books yet. Bon also watched Snape and he noticed how the man seemed to favour the Slytherins, while picking up on any little mistake the Gryfinndors made. He couldn't help but get slightly angry at that and he glared at the teacher whenever he got the chance. 

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," Snape called, with ten minutes left of the lesson. It was true that Rin's potion had a light silver, whilst Yukio's and Bin's were a slightly darker shade, though not by much. As Snape wandered around the class, checking everyone's potions, he stopped at their table longer than he had with the others. Ssufficeto say he was surprised that Rin's was the best looking potion he had seen so far, beating even the Granger girls and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. If McGonnigal ever found out about what he was about to do she'd never let him live it down.

"Very good Mr Okumura, 5 points to Gryfinndor for your potion," he stated, trying to keep his voice calm, before moving on. When he stopped a t Harry's potion he discovered a way to get some of his dignity back. "Tell me, what is this supposed to be Potter?" He asked, looking down at the dark grey steam being emitted by Harry's cauldron. The professors voice drew the attention of the Slytherins who looked over excitedly. 

"The Draught of Peace," Harry replied tensely.

"Tell me, Potter. Can you read?" Snape muttered softly, drawing a laugh out of Malfoy.

"Yes I can."

"Read the third line, Potter."

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore," Harry read, his face dropping as he finished. Rin looked over at him with sympathy, knowing exactly what the other boy had done wrong. 

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No. I forgot the hellebore," Harry repeated, more loudly this time.

"I know you did. That means this is utterly worthless.  _Evanesco_." Snape stated as the contents of Harry's cauldron vanished. "Those of you who managed to correctly read the instructions, fill one flagon with your potion, label it and bring it to my desk. For homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making. To be handed in on Thursday," he informed them all. The room was then a bustle of activity while everyone filled their flagons and hurried to Snape's desk. Harry felt anger boiling up inside him as he saw several other potions hardly better than his. Yet he was he one who Snape had picked out, he was the one who would receive no marks and suffer the consequences. As Rin passed by him with his own flagon filled of his potion a wave of envy spread through Harry and he glared at the other boy. How was it Rin managed to produce a potion rivaling even Hermoine's, even getting house points off the stone faced teacher. Once the bell rang Harry was the first to leave, already eating lunch by the time others joined him at the great hall. He looked up just in time to see the three transfer students part ways. The Slytherin made some sort of comment and the shortest of the three snapped back a retort, smacking him lightly. They then said their farewells before his two house mates joined him, Ron and Hermoine at the table. Harry had already listened to Hermoine complaining about Snape and would be thankful for a change of topic. 

"Why do you still hang out with that guy? I mean he's in Slytherin. Shouldn't that be enough to warn you off?" Ron commented offhandedly, drawing glares from Rin and Bon.

"He's my brother. I'm not going to stop hanging around with him just because he's in a different house! Besides just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He may not always be the nicest person but he does care and he does what he believes is right," Rin told them, angry anyone would suggest Yukio was a bad person. Sure he'd said some fairly hurtful things to Rin, hadn't always accepted who he was, but he had changed now. After the short conversation Rin turned back to the food and started stuffing his face. Bon soon joined him in eating and they let the trio get on with their own meals. When Harry suddenly left the table in anger neither even looked up from their plates until Hermoine and Ron turned to them.

"Do you think that was unfair?" Hermoine questioned them, causing them to turn to her.

"Kind of, although your arguing is annoying," Bon replied, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, you should just stop arguing and get together," Rin added, his smile a twin of Bon's.

"W...w...what are you talking about?!" Ron yelled, drawing attention of many people in the vicinity. 

"Oh come on, its obvious you like each other. Me and Bon were like that at first to. We always used to fight, in fact more than once...well things didn't always work out well for us," Rin stated, fading away at the end. Bon looked a way at that, shame evident on his face. Ron and Hermoine had to wonder what exactly could have been so bad that Bon would make a face like that. "Well, anyway, we should hurry to our next class," Rin continued quickly, grabbing his bag and hurrying away from the table with Bon following. The next class was fairly uneventful, given that they were in divination. They were interpreting each others dreams, a fairly simple task with Bon and Rin. Both had dreamed of home and their friends so there was no question there for what their dreams meant. They were given homework to keep a months dream diary, something which Rin was kind of worried about. He tended to have several nightmares so when he didn't it was a good night for him. After divination came DADA, something the golden trio seemed to be mortified about. When they entered the classroom Professor Umbridge was already seated at her desk, wearing the same cardigan she had been wearing the night before along with a black velvet bow on the top of her head. The class was quiet as they took their seats, nobody wanting to get on the wrong side of their new professor. 

"Well, good afternoon!"  She claimed after they had sat down. There were a few mumbles in reply before she tutted at them. "That won't do. I would like you to reply with "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time now, good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back. 

"Very good. That wasn't so hard was it? Wands away and quills out, please," she told them and the class exchanged gloomy looks. That term had never been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. The class shoved their wands back in their bags before pulling out their quills. Professor Umbridge extracted her own wand from her bag before tapping on the blackboard, words appearing where she had tapped:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles.

"I have discovered that your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom did not follow Ministry-approved curriculum. This has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems will now be rectified. You will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred course of defensive magic this year. Now please copy down the course aims. She told them before tapping the board once more, more words appearing on it. Once everyone had copied them down she looked over at them all. "Has everybody got a copy of the book I requested?" She asked and several people mumbled a yes. "I think we'll try that again. When I ask a question I should like you to reply with "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of the book I requested?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the class. 

"Good. Please turn to page five and read chapter one. There will be no need for talk." She then left the blackboard and settled herself in her chair, observing them all with those toad's eyes of hers. The small group turned to page five, starting to read. It was desperately dull,.especially forRin who preferred to be active. After his first fight with Bon the other boy had realised that, actually, Rin did learn better by being physically active. It was only several minutes later that they realised there were two people in the class who weren't reading. One of them was Yukio, which only really surprised Rin and Bon, while the other was Hermoine. This surprised plenty of people, bringing all attention in the class to her. This then, eventually, led to Professor Umbridge turning to her.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked, as though she had only just noticed her. 

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermoine replied.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them once we're finished," Professor Umbridge told her, smiling at her and showing her small pointed teeth. 

"I have a query about your course aims," Hermoine shot back. This argument continued for a while, with more students joining in one after another, before Harry raised his voice. 

"...Lord Voldemort?!" At his yell the three exorcists turned to him as the rest of the class showed several different levels of shock. Umbridge then proceeded to make a speech about how Voldemort had not returned, Rin's anger rising with each word. After she made a joke of Cedric Diggory's death he couldn't take it anymore, rising to his feet angrily. 

"How dare you! How dare you make light of someone's death like that! A death like that should be honoured, not brushed under the carpet!" He growled out, his fangs bared in rage. Bon quickly grabbed Rin's sleeve to stop him leaping at the teacher before Umbridge called Rin and Harry to her. 

"Take these to Professor McGonagall please," she ordered as she handed them two notes. They both took it without a word before leaving the room. Yukio watched them leave before turning Umbridge and raising his hand.

"Yes, what is it, Mr..?" Umbridge called on him.

"Okumura. Okumura Yukio. I think you were being unfair."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I think you were being unfair. It is true Rin and Harry shouldn't have raised there voices at you but they both had some fairly valid points."

"And are you a ministry trained educational expert, Mr Okumura?"

"No, but I am a teacher. In fact I've been teaching fora year now. I know how to handle students and when others are being unfair."

"So you think just because you have been a teacher that means you can teach anything. I am both your senior and your teacher, you will sit there quietly and do as you are told."

"Excuse me, Professor but I don't think I will. You see, I find you rather irritating. First you kick my brother and Harry out of this class for making fair comments. Then you dare to think you can insult me. So you would do well to remember exactly who you are dealing with, am I clear?!" Yukio stated, his voice calm and quiet but the menace in it was obvious. As such all Umbridge could do in reply to it is gulp and nod her head.


End file.
